1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal connector, and more particularly to an automatically restorable universal connector, wherein the restoring member may efficiently provide an automatic restoring function to the locking member and the mounting member, thereby greatly facilitating operation of the automatically restorable universal connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional universal connector in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 comprises a locking member 70, a mounting member 74, a connecting member 72 pivoted between the locking member 70 and the mounting member 74, and a restoring spring 80 mounted on the outside of the locking member 70, the mounting member 74, and the connecting member 72.
However, the restoring spring 80 is mounted on the outside of the locking member 70, the mounting member 74, and the connecting member 72, thereby greatly enlarging the volume of the universal connector. In addition, the user is easily clipped by the restoring spring 80.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional universal connector.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an automatically restorable universal connector, wherein the restoring member may efficiently provide an automatic restoring function to the locking member and the mounting member, thereby facilitating operation of the automatically restorable universal connector.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an automatically restorable universal connector, comprising:
at least two members pivoted with each other, each of the two members formed with a pivot end which is provided with a locking portion;
a pivot shaft extended through the two members; and
a restoring member mounted between the two members and having two ends each locked and positioned in the locking portion of each of the two members, so that the two members can be restored automatically.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.